The present invention relates to a filling element for container-filling machines for dispensing non-carbonated or carbonated liquids; the filling element is provided with a signal emitter which is responsive to the liquid at a predetermined filling height in the container which is to be filled.
With the aid of the filling elements of a filling machine, it is known to dispense, from a supply tank of the machine, flowing liquid into the container which is to be filled while observing a predetermined filling height. To this end, it is known to interrupt the supply of liquid to the container being filled as soon as the liquid which is rising in the container being filled during the filling process has reached the predetermined filling height. To accomplish this with electrically controlled filling elements, filling height determining signal emitters in the form of conductance probes are provided which extend into the container which is to be filled. The signal of such a probe, which signal is detected at the respectively predetermined filling height, is conveyed directly, or possibly after necessary processing, as a switching signal, while taking into consideration a correction factor, and with time delay, to the closing magnet of the actuating device which acts on the liquid flow valve of the filling element to close the liquid flow valve and to interrupt the supply of liquid (see U.S. Ser. No. 240,257, filed Mar. 4, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,635--Ahlers et al dated June 7, 1983which belongs to the assignee of the present application).
The heretofore known signal emitters for filling elements, which signal emitters are provided for detecting conductance, including the signal evaluation means associated therewith, essentially are suitable for liquids which have a high electrolytic conductance, but are not suitable for liquids having a low or no electrolytic conductance, because at low conductance the ratio of conductance to creep or leakage resistance is too unfavorable. However, since filling machines having such filling elements are used to dispense not only liquids having a high electrolytic conductance, such as wine, sparkling wine, champagne, and beer, but also liquids which have a low or no electrolytic conductivity, for example spirits such as gin, vodka, brandy, liqueurs, etc, into the container which is to be filled, filling machines having filling elements which are provided with signal emitters which respond to the conductance are therefore not suitable for dispensing these liquids.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the known filling elements, each of which has a signal emitter which responds to the liquid at a predetermined filling height in the container which is to be filled, in such a way that it is just as suitable for dispensing liquids which have not only a high but also a low or no electrolytic conductance.